Memorable moments
EastEnders has had many storylines over the years, below is a few popular ones you might remember. Petition for Divorce (1986) Den Watts gives Angie Watts his petition for divorce. This episode was aired Christmas Day 1986 and was watched by 30.15 million viewers, this is the highest rated episode of soap in British television history. Episode aired: 25 December 1986 Den's Shooting (1989) Den gets shot by a man concealing a gun inside a bunch of daffodils. Den then falls in the canal. Episode aired: 23 February 1989 Mark reveals, he's HIV Positive (1991) Mark Fowler reveals to his parents Arthur and Pauline on Boxing Day that he has contracted HIV. Episode aired: 26 December 1991 Tiffany's Death (1998) Grant learns that Tiffany is going to try and leave the country with Courtney without him. Grant takes Courtney and to escape. Tiffany chases after them and is hit by Frank 's car as he's coming round the corner. Episode aired: 31 December 1998 Ethel's Death (2000) Ethel was dying from cancer and she asked dot to help her end her life. Episode aired: 7 September 2000 Phil get Shot (2001) Phil hears the doorbell and opens the door and no one is there. He goes out and shouts "I know who you are, I know who you are, the next time I see you, i'm going to tan your backside, you hear me. Phil is then shot and falls down his outside steps. . Episode aired: 1 March 2001 Zoe's mother revealed (2001) |Zoe is walking away from Kat, Zoe shouts you ain't my mother". Kat yells "Yes I am. Episode aired: 1 October 2001 Jim's marriage proposal (2001) Jim asks Dot to marry his, while both of them are on the London Eye. Episode aired: 24 December 2001 Den's returns alive (2003) Den returns and surprises his step daughter Sharon who thought he was dead. Episode aired: 29 September 2003 Janine push Barry (2004) Janine is telling Barry she doesn't love him on a cliff and Barry tells Janine he know that there is love in her and that they can find it together. Barry goes to grab Janine and she pushes him away, which results in him falling all the cliff. Episode aired: 1 January 2004 Den's Death again (2005) Den is murdered by Chrissie after he assaulted her and says the words "You'll never get me out of the Vic!".Chrissie use the The Queen Victoria bust to bash him in the head. Episode aired: 18 February 2005 Dennis's Death (2005) Dennis is walking Albert Square Gardens to meet Sharon at the New Year fireworks party but just as Sharon sees him he is stabbed by an unknown person. Fast forward years later we discover that it was Danny Moon who killed Dennis. Episode aired: 30 December 2005 Pauline's Death (2006) Pauline died from a Brain Hemorrhage caused by Joe Macer but she did not realise that she was dying and went into the square and dropped dead in the square garden in the snow on Christmas Day. Episode aired: 25 December 2006 Danielle's Death (2009) Danielle is walking down Turpin Road and is hit by a speeding car driven by Janine . Seconds earlier Ronnie just found out Danielle was her thought to be dead daughter. After the episode aired 41,000 fans complained about this ending of this episode. Episode aired: 4 April 2009 The Vic on Fire (2010) Phil is going cold turkey as he has a crack cocaine addiction. Phil accuses his mother Peggy of loving the pub more that him and then sets the pub on fire. Episode aired: 9 September 2010 Yusef's Death (2011) The B&B has problems with water dripping all over the house. The water then drips in exposed electrics and sparks fly into a box of fireworks stored in the B&B and cause a huge fire. Phil, Denise, Tamwar and Masood are all trapped inside. Yusef revels that Masood is trapped inside but Zainab lies and tells him his daughter Afia is still inside. Yusef runs inside which leads to his death. Episode aired: 26 December 2011 Ian's new look (2012) After Ian has an emotional breakdown he goes missing from Albert Square but two months later is spotted by Lauren. Lauren tells her her parents Tanya and Max, they bring him back to the square with the assistance of Alfie Moon. Episode aired:31 July 2012 Ian tells Peter Lucy is Dead (2014) After Ian finds out Lucy is dead then he has to go and tell Peter. . Episode aired:22 April 2014 Category:Storylines